


In Which Eddie Finds Out About the Flaming Car Driven By a Dog, and the 126 Find Out About Buck and Eddie

by 221BSunsetTowers



Category: 9-1-1 (TV), 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Awesome Henrietta "Hen" Wilson, Confused Evan "Buck" Buckley, Eddie Diaz Loves Evan "Buck" Buckley, Established Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Established Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley Loves Eddie Diaz, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Married Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Worried Eddie Diaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29341986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221BSunsetTowers/pseuds/221BSunsetTowers
Summary: Buck is completely confused by why T.K. and Marjan would think he was hitting on them. Eddie is not happy to learn Buck was almost hit by a car on fire. Hen cannot stop laughing. Some important things are cleared up for the 126.Pure fluff with some worried Eddie after the fact. Set right after T.K. tells Buck he has a pretty serious boyfriend during the crossover episode.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 33
Kudos: 998
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales





	In Which Eddie Finds Out About the Flaming Car Driven By a Dog, and the 126 Find Out About Buck and Eddie

"I already have a boyfriend and it's pretty serious," TK says, making sure he smiles at Buck to take what (he thinks is) the sting out of the words. 

Buck's facial expression is one of complete confusion as Eddie comes around the back of the truck and within Buck's view. Barely registering the pat TK gives him as he passes, Eddie immediately turns around to follow Buck as he in turn follows TK towards where the 126 has gathered to wait until they are officially dismissed.

"I meant as friends," Buck blurts out, shaking his head as the group stares at him. "I wasn't hitting on you, T.K." Hen, who has followed her friends, snorts loudly, doubling over with laughter as she pulls out her phone and hits record.

"I've got to get this for Chimney," she gasps out between laughs, swiveling the phone between a puzzled Buck, a frowning Eddie, and an apologetic T.K.

"Hey man, I'm sorry," T.K. says sincerely. "Usually my radar is way better than that."

"No, it's not that-" Buck starts, but Marjan has begun talking as well.

"Were you hitting on me then?" she asks bluntly, "because I noticed you staring, and you seemed pretty unhappy when Eddie went in the ATV with me." 

"No, I definitely wasn't hitting on you!" Buck exclaims, rubbing his hands over his face. "This shouldn't be this hard." Hen is laughing so hard at this point she can barely breathe, immediately moving her phone to capture Eddie's glare and crossed arms.

Buck turns helplessly towrds her, gesturing wildly. "Hen, you were always saying how obvious it was!"

"It was, is, and forever will be!" Hen cackles, shaking her head in utter disbelief. 

"I was staring at you because I've seen you on Instagram and you're a total badass!" Buck says to Marjan, throwing his hands up in the air before turning to T.K. "And you pushed me out of the way of a freaking flaming car, so-Shit." Growing quiet, Buck hangs his head, sighing loudly as Hen pats him with one hand on the back.

"Should have left that part out, Buckaroo," Hen says sympathetically, as Buck turns to Eddie, whose eyes are wide and terror stricken as he stares at Buck before quickly lunging forward.

"Baby, I'm fine," Buck insists as Eddie runs his hands up Buck's torso and arms, crouching down to check for injuries on Buck's legs before ending with his hands cradling Buck's face. "I promise. I didn't want to say anything because I'm fine and I knew you'd worry."

"Baby?" Mateo mouths, and Hen angles her phone for a wide shot.

"Does it help that a dog was driving?" Buck tries, and Eddie shakes his head, a soft smile spreading across his face.

"Only you, sweetheart, only you," Eddie sighs, resting his forehead against Buck's. "You promise me you're okay?"

"I'll let Hen check me out if it makes you feel better," Buck promises, interlacing his and Eddie's fingers, "but I am completely okay." Raising their hands, Eddie brushes his lips across Buck's ash-covered knuckles before leaning in to meet him for a deep kiss.

"This could go on for a while," Hen says with a teasing sigh, settling down next to the 126. 

"So hitting on absolutely nobody then?" Judd asks with a laugh, and the laughter spreads through the 126, both T.K. and Marjan good naturedly shaking their heads.

"Definitely not," Buck assures them, his smile sincere as he and Eddie join the group.

"I mean, just look at the way they sit!" Hen exclaims, gesturing to where Eddie and Buck's sides are pressed tightly together from shoulder to thigh. "They've been like that since before they even admitted they loved each other. Think about dealing with that sexual tension for almost three years!"

"T.K. and Carlos are still in the honeymoon stage, and it is absolutely nauseating," Paul teases, and Hen nods sympathetically, T.K. rolling his eyes but unable to stop himself from grinning.

"Sorry man, we didn't mean to assume anything," T.K. says, and Buck shrugs, smiling as he reaches over for a fist bump. Before Buck can lean back again, T.K. is pointing at Buck's finger, letting out a laugh. "In my defense, gloves definitely cover that."

The rest of the 126 leans forward, and Marjan laughs too as Eddie extends his hand. "Agreed, I'm blaming the gloves," she adds. "Tattoo wedding rings are pretty ingenious, I have to say. No switching them out or taking them off during shifts."

"Exactly what we were thinking," Eddie says with a soft smile, lacing his and Buck's fingers back together. "Our son helped design them."

"I'm particularly partial to the three little stick figures holding hands," Buck grins, and then he and Eddie are bringing out their phones, the 126 exclaiming over the pictures of Christopher as Buck and Eddie trade off telling the stories behind each photo. 

Hen simply smiles, sending the video to Chimney before rejoining the group, who can't stop laughing as Buck recounts the story of Eddie trying to scramble eggs, Eddie grinning even as he blushes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! And thanks to everyone on tumblr for encouraging me to write this! You can find me on tumblr at 221BSunsettowers!


End file.
